Just Go With It
by buttermeup
Summary: Coming in as a college freshman, I was excited to meet new people and begin my career path. I wanted to be a professional dancer and choreographer. I expected to party a lot, dance and make new friends. Never did I think that I would find someone to love and cherish. Especially an older Uchiha. They say opposites attract, and I think they may be right.
1. Set The Tone

_"We all want to help one another, human beings are like that. We all want to live by each other's happiness, not by each other's misery" -Charlie Chaplin._

**Just Go With It/**Set The Tone

* * *

Konoha University. August.

I walked onto the campus with a smile on my face. It was the week before school started and many freshmen, like myself, were moving into their respected dorms with an unknown roommate. I was happy that it was going to be a fresh start into the school year. No more high school drama. Just a new plate that I can build onto the next course of my life: College.

Previously living in Suna for most of my life, I knew there were not many people that I would know in this new town. I was nervous, yet excited for what was to come.

I am an average girl with the body of a dancer. I am lean and thin and 5'3 tall. I had pastel/bubblegum pink hair that reached to the middle of my back. Wide, green eyes, plain nose and full lips. I think that I will make a lot of friends this year. I've always been a friendly person. I always saw the good in others. I like to make jokes, laugh, and have a good time. Isn't that what life is about? I am not too worried about fitting in because I usually got along with everyone…except my mother.

My mother was the main reason why I left my old town to go to college in Konoha. She was always bitter, to me mostly. She was still mad about something that happened years ago and blamed it on me.

Not that it matters. I didn't want to have those thoughts lingering in my head. I was supposed to be happy. I was in college. Keep smiling to stay happy. That's the motto I live by.

I admired the campus for a few more moments before heading to the dorms, where I would be living for the next chapter of my life. All that I had with me was a huge duffle bag across my shoulder, another smaller duffle bag held with my left shoulder, and finally a medium-sized pink suitcase containing most of my things for the room.

I walked up to the main desk and told receptionist my name and student number. She handed me a piece of paper with dorm rules on it and my room key. I thank her with a smile and make my way to the room. It was room number 214, indicating that the room was on the second floor. I sighed in relief when I saw elevators around the corner in the main hallway. I hit the button "2" on the elevator and make my way up to the second floor. Making my way down the narrow hallway, I noticed that my room door was already open. I peaked my head into the room to see if my roommate got here before I did. I noticed some bags and the two lavender suitcases on the floor. Then I also noticed a pale-looking girl with long black hair organizing her clothes in her closet. She had yet to notice me.

"Knock knock!" I said with a smile. The girl jolted in surprise and dropped the shirts she was placing in her closet.

"Umm, I am s-sorry," she said meekly, I found it amusing how shy she seemed, "Hello, I am Hinata Hyuga." I smiled and brought myself into the room.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno!" I introduced and held my hand out for a shake, she took it, "and I guess we will be roommates for the year."

"Y-Yes…" Hinata said shyly. I smiled at her.

"Do not be shy Hinata, I won't bite," I joked as she giggles.

"I am sorry about that S-Sakura-san, it's a habit," she stated. I nodded to her and settle my bags by the only available bed.

"I am assuming this is my bed?"

"Ohh! I am s-sorry Sakura-san if you want…"

I laughed at her reaction, "Chill Hinata, you take things too seriously." I began to unpack my things, starting with my clothes. I walked towards the other closet available for my use and fill it up with my clothes on the hangers.

"Hinata, do you mind if I play some music while we are unpacking?" I asked politely.

"I d-don't mind Sakura-san," she said while unpacking undergarments. I nodded and make my way to the small duffle bag I had and take out my iHome and my ipod. Plugging in my iHome to the outlet on the desk closest to my bed, I put my ipod on the dock and scroll to my playlist labeled "Unpacking".

First song was Maroon 5 – One More Night, one of my favorite songs to dance to.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_  
_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_  
_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

I walked over to my closet and continued to fill it up with all my clothes and shoes, "Hey Hinata, what's your major?"

"My major is biology. How about y-you Sakura-san?"

"My major is dance, I used to be on the dance team at school. My favorite style is hip hop actually," I said while smiling, "I love dancing."

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

"I always t-thought dancing was interesting, but I'm too shy to d-dance," Hinata smiled.

"I can always teach you if you want!" I laughed, "There is nothing to be shy about, dancing isn't everyone's thing. But if you try hard enough, I think you or anyone can dance!"

"I suppose so," Hinata said thoughtfully. By the looks of it she was pretty much done unpacking, "Do you need help Sakura-san?"

"Only if you want," I said while thinking, "In the suitcase, I have posters to decorate the room. Maybe you can put those up if you want."

Hinata nodded at me and looked for the posters in my bag. I continued to unpack my clothes and hang them up the closet.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

My favorite part was coming up in the song. My feet and hips were getting into the rhythm of the song as I unload my socks and undergarments.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_  
_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_  
_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

After about 45 minutes of unpacking the decorating the room Hinata and I were finally done. I look at my gold watch for the time, only be interrupted by my growling stomach. I heard Hinata giggle.

"I guess I don't need the time to see that it is lunch," I said amused, "Want to head for lunch Hinata?"

"Sure Sakura-san," she said while fetching her shoes. I did the same as we grab our room keys and head out the freshman dorms.

We got to the dining commons around 12:30pm, and by this time the place was completely packed with students of all classes, freshmen, sophomores, juniors and even the popular seniors. At this time, I felt like I was back in high school again.

Fluorescent lighting illuminated the red and orange walls as well as the different stations to get food. There were so many choices and it was buffet style. Hinata took our place in line while we grabbed chopsticks and spoons as well as plates. There was light shoving in the line because of the amount of people in the area. I tried to make sure that Hinata did not feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Y-yes…there are just so many people her-oww!" she yelped as a red-haired tall girl stepped on Hinata's foot.

"Watch it little girl!" the offender yelled at Hinata. Oh. Hell. No. I was not going to let Hinata get hurt and chewed out by this bully. I had to defend her.

"How about you watch where you are going?" I yelled back at her. The red-hair beast then turned her attention to me. Apparently, I caught everyone else's attention as well.

This isn't looking good.

The red-haired chick narrowed her eyes at me as I saw a gleam in her glasses. Was she really trying to bully anyone for attention? I was not going to stand for it. She was trying to intimidate me, shrink my self-confidence into a tiny box. I was not having it. I glared at her back. What was she going to do? Hit me?

"Bitch, I know you are NOT talking to me!" she screams, "I am Karin! THE Karin!"

I almost let an amused snort escape me, "No one cares about who you are, but you aren't going to act rude toward my friend."

Karin flipped her hair and adjusted her glasses, "Everyone cares about who I am. It's MY daddy who owns this school. So one wrong move bitch, and I can get you kicked out for good," and with that, she (and her friends I did not notice before) made their way through the line and to the other side of the dining commons towards the sitting area.

I turned my attention to the people around me. They were still staring with shocked expressions. One particular girl with long blonde hair in a high ponytail practically was gapping at me.

"OHMYGOSH! I can't believe you just did that!" she screeched. Hinata frightened up and moved closer behind me.

"Ummm..errr, did what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" the blonde girl asked herself out loud, "My name is Ino Yamanaka! What are your names?"

"I am Sakura Haruno, and this is Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you Ino," I smiled at her; she seemed pretty friendly and outgoing. I can tell we are going to be best friends, "Now what are you talking about?"

Ino huffed as she grabbed a few dango from the buffet table, "I am talking about how you stood up to Karin. Girl, you just asked for a death wish." I chuckled at her wording.

"I think I will be fine, she doesn't scare me," I smiled as I grabbed dango for myself, "I don't like it when people treat my friends badly."

"I can see that," Ino nodded, "That makes you a great friend."

"Thanks, Ino," I smile as we moved through the buffet line together.

We ate lunch together and chatted about normal girl stuff. Ino kept talking about dorm drama in the freshmen dorms about a supposedly hot guy named Sasuke Uchiha. Ino explained (rather enthusiastically) about this hot guy and how he looks like a sex god. She also mentioned a rumor about him having an older brother going to the school. I laughed at her story.

"That's nice and all Ino," I laughed, "But I am not too interested in these college boys. They are most likely players and slept with many women." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"That's true," Ino said thoughtfully, "But it doesn't hurt to look!" I laughed at her excitement for these hot college guys.

After we were done eating and talking, Ino wanted to take us to a freshmen social gathering happening at the soccer field. Hinata (even though shy) wanted to go, but I declined the offer.

"I think I'm going to check out the dance studio guys," I smiled and waved goodbye to them. Even though I could hear Ino's complains about me not being social, I just laughed it off and continued my way back to the dorms to get my ipod and iHome and made my way to the dance studio.

I used maps throughout the school to find the dance studios in the student rec. center. I chose the first one I saw since the door was already open. The room was extremely bright, almost illuminate, glass walls, and perfectly waxed wooden floors. I prayed that I wouldn't fall on these perfect floors as I plugged up my iHome to the plug closest to me as well as my ipod and turned it to my party dance playlist on shuffle.

The first song was Cascada – Evacuate The Dance Floor, one of the most pumped up songs on my playlist.

_Turn up the music_  
_Let´s get out on the floor_  
_I like to move it_  
_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_  
_Out of control, Ah_  
_There's people watching me, Ah_  
_I never miss a beat_

I began to do basic dance steps while moving my hips side to side along with my head.

_Still the night, kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right, keep it tight_  
_'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop_  
_'Cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(feels like an overdose)_

Towards the end of this verse I started to incorporate some ballet moves to this choreography as well as hip-hop. My moves were tight and precise until I got to the chorus, which would require more fluent movements.

_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

I felt like break dancing for the chorus so I did. Nothing crazy, just some simple b-steps with dramatic movements with my hips. This was not much of a sexy song, but a party playful song. I was having so much fun. I felt so much at home. Until I realized someone was watching me. I paused my movements and looked towards the door. It wasn't only one person watching me, but TWENTY people watching me.

_(Everybody in the club)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Stop this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Well, this was awkward. Who the hell are all of these people? I noticed a man (most likely an upperclassman) staring me in front of the other people behind him who looked somewhat younger than him. It wasn't until I noticed his shirt, that I realized he was a campus tour guide for the new students.

I paused my music and turned to him.

"Can I help you?"

Did I mention that this guy is completely gorgeous, handsome, sexy, and every other synonym that I could possibly think of? He seemed to lack obvious expression when he replied to me.

"This room is off limits to those not involved in any class or extracurricular activity," he simply replied.

I put my hand on my hip, not entirely convinced, "Says who?"

The man's eyes narrowed only slightly, "Students attending this university should know and understand the rules of each facility they use and are involved with. In addition, the rules and regulations are posted outside the door to your right."

I glanced at the new students who were behind this man. Some looked scared, concerned, or were practically laughing at me. I sighed.

"In addition, it is my duty as the Business College president to make sure no harm to the law is done," he added.

"Alright, alright," I said in defeat, "I'll get out of here." I packed my iHome and ipod and left the room as the new students moved away from the door. As I left the room, I heard many students whispering and gossiping about what just happened.

"Wow," one student whispered, "Uchiha-san seemed pretty harsh don't you think?"

"Naw, that pink-haired freak deserved it. She was trying to be all cute," a girl replied rudely.

I nearly froze. Uchiha-san? He must been the older brother of the other Uchiha. I turned around to get another look at the older Uchiha. He still looked pretty hot.

I shook the naughty thoughts out my head, "He's probably a player," I whispered. And with that, I headed out the student rec. center back to the dorms.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this was a decent introduction into the story. Many situations and interactions throughout the story are going to be very much a representation of how it is in college (since I am in college myself). I will not usually ask for reviews, however I will say that reviews will help with the turnout of the story. Hope everyone enjoys the holiday today and remember to stay safe.

Ciao!


	2. Have Faith In Me

On the last chapter of **Just Go With It**:

I paused my music and turned to him.

"Can I help you?"

Did I mention that this guy is completely gorgeous, handsome, sexy, and every other synonym that I could possibly think of? He seemed to lack obvious expression when he replied to me.

"This room is off limits to those not involved in any class or extracurricular activity," he simply replied.

I put my hand on my hip, not entirely convinced, "Says who?"

The man's eyes narrowed only slightly, "Students attending this university should know and understand the rules of each facility they use and are involved with. In addition, the rules and regulations are posted outside the door to your right."

I glanced at the new students who were behind this man. Some looked scared, concerned, or were practically laughing at me. I sighed.

"In addition, it is my duty as the Business College president to make sure no harm to the law is done," he added.

"Alright, alright," I said in defeat, "I'll get out of here." I packed my iHome and ipod and left the room as the new students moved away from the door. As I left the room, I heard many students whispering and gossiping about what just happened.

"Wow," one student whispered, "Uchiha-san seemed pretty harsh don't you think?"

"Naw, that pink-haired freak deserved it. She was trying to be all cute," a girl replied rudely.

I nearly froze. Uchiha-san? He must been the older brother of the other Uchiha. I turned around to get another look at the older Uchiha. He still looked pretty hot.

I shook the naughty thoughts out my head, "He's probably a player," I whispered. And with that, I headed out the student rec. center back to the dorms.

* * *

_"Have faith in me, cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe. So cling to what you know and never let go. You should know things aren't always what they seem." –Jeremy McKinnon._

**Just Go With It/**Have Faith In Me

* * *

It was officially the first day of class and I was late.

I am usually a very timely and organized person. However, today was a completely different story. Several things went wrong to make me late to my Women's Studies class that I was taking as an elective. One, I forgot to set my alarm and the only reason I woke up was because Hinata's alarm went off an hour later. Two, it took me a while to figure out how to use the shower, (since Hinata installed a new showerhead and knob). Three, my hair wouldn't listen to me. Four, I could not find my other shoelace for my favorite Nikes so I had throw on some Era Vans. And finally five, I could not find where my class was.

"220, 219, and finally! Room 218!" I practically exclaimed and yanked the door open. As soon as I took my first step into the classroom, I realized how small the class was, and that everyone in this small class was staring at me.

_Awkward_.

"Gomenasai!" I bowed, "Please excuse my tardiness, but is this Women's Studies 297-1001?"

The professor glared at me then replied, "Why yes it is. Please take the only available seat. Please do not make such tardiness a habit."

"Hai!" I replied as I took the last seat. I looked to my left and smiled at the girl sitting next to me, trying to be friendly. Then I looked to my right and stared in total shock.

There must have been some weird fate going on here because I was sitting next to the elder Uchiha who told me off in the dance studio.

_Awkward_.

He glanced at me with indifference then turned his attention back to the professor. I took this chance to study him better, since I was sitting right next to him. He had pretty long hair for a guy, having the end tied in a loose ponytail most likely to stay out of his way. He had cheek lines of some sort on both sides of his cheeks, making him look older than he really was. Charcoal gray eyes, thin eyebrows and thin lips, he might even have a dimple on the right side of his face due to the way his gorgeous face was constructed. He was dressed extremely nice, like a business casual style with a white, collared button up with his sleeves rolled up; chocolate brown thin leather belt, and khaki slacks with gray dress socks and chocolate brown leather dress shoes. He looked so much like sexy businessman on a casual Wednesday at work.

It took me a minute to realize that the Uchiha was staring back at me with an amused smirk on his face. It was obvious he caught me red handed checking him out. The worst part is that he is probably used to it, and I just made myself look like a typical girl, the last image I wanted to be associated with.

I turned away, subconsciously blushing. I needed to focus on what the professor was talking about, not sit here and check out the pretty man right next to me. I felt like I'm turning into Ino already and we barely met the other day.

It seemed like years when the professor finally dismissed the class early due to it being the first day. I was relieved. I felt like I had to get away from the Uchiha before I started sweating bullets around him. I rapidly gathered my belongings and make my way out the classroom. As soon as I took three steps outside the classroom, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back. I turned to see who it was, hoping it wasn't the Uchiha. Unfortunately for me, it was.

_Dammit_.

"What do you want?" I asked rather rudely as another amused smirk appeared on his gorgeous lips.

"I should ask you that as well," he replied stoically and added, "Are you still mad about the other day?"

"N-No, I am fine so you can let me go now," I said tugging on my arm. Why was I sounding like Hinata all the sudden? Maybe I was nervous because an incredibly hot guy was so close to me.

"That's good. Gomenasai, excuse my rudeness; I am Itachi Uchiha, the College of Business president. If you require any answers about the campus, please don't hesitate to ask me. I am assuming you are a new student Miss…"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno is my name. And..uhh, thank you Uchiha-san," I nodded at him with a small, nervous smile. He was really polite to me even if I was a bit rude to him.

"You are welcome. I do not want to keep you on hold from your daily schedule," he said as he let go of my hand, it suddenly felt colder without him, "Good bye Haruno-san."

"Good bye Uchiha-san," I said while walking off through the main doors to the other hallway. I walked as quickly as I could to the nearest women's restroom. I opened the door and stopped in front of a mirror. Staring back at me was a flustered, red-faced typical schoolgirl. I looked like hell. I needed to breathe.

_Dammit_.

I felt so sweaty but when I touched my face I felt no moisture; just heat. I held up my wrist to glance at the time. It was almost lunch, and I was supposed to meet up with Ino and Hinata to eat. I sent Hinata a quick text saying that I would meet them at the dining commons. I sighed and splashed some cold water on my face from the sink.

"Calm down Sakura, Calm down…"

* * *

"Forehead you're late!"

I cringed at the nickname, brought back bad memories, "Shut up PIG. Some of us are busy."

Ino raised an eyebrow at my statement, "Busy doing what?"

I ignored her question, not quite wanting to talk about Uchiha-san at the moment. I shrugged and grabbed more biscuits to put on my plate.

"You saw a hot guy didn't you?" Ino challenged, "Who is he? Do I know him?"

I nearly dropped my plate and I am pretty sure both Hinata and Ino saw this.

"Naw man, why would you say that?" I am _so_ in denial.

Of course _Ino_ wasn't having it, "Because Forehead, it's so obvious. You're acting like you saw the hottest guy in the world. Was it Itachi Uchiha?"

And this time I did drop my plate.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?" Hinata asked concerned. She set her plate to the side of the buffet island and helped me pick up my spilled food. I felt so embarrassed.

When I looked up I saw Ino gapping at me, then a triumph smile appeared on her face.

"I knew it Forehead! So how did you get to meet the amazing Itachi Uchiha?"

I ignored Ino's question again and focused on cleaning my mess. How could I have been so clumsy?

After Hinata and I were done cleaning up my mess, which didn't take more than five minutes, I grabbed a new plate and refilled my biscuits, "Let's talk more when we sit down," I replied to Ino with a sigh. Ino grinned with acceptance of this answer. We gathered all our food and went to a free and clean table that was right next to a window.

Ino got right to the point. I didn't even get a chance to take a bite out of my food when Ino wanted answers.

"Okay now spill," Ino smiled at me. I frowned slightly, thinking how to explain this.

"Well, yesterday when I went to the dance studio in the rec. center, I was dancing until Uchiha interrupted me, basically kicking me out because I was not supposed to be there in the first place. And he found me because he was giving a tour around campus to some new students and they saw the whole thing. It was so embarrassing," I said still frowning.

"Was he rude about it Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"Kind of, but I think he's naturally…straight forward," I replied.

"Something else happened though didn't it?" Ino piped up.

I sighed, "Yeah, turns out, he was in my Women's Studies class, I had to sit next to him since I was late and it was the only seat available. Then he caught me staring at him, then pulled me aside after class to talk to me." I felt my face warm up in humiliation at the memory.

"OHHHH!" Ino exclaimed in a teasing voice, "You got a hottie on your tail Forehead, I'm impressed."

"No I don't, and STOP calling me Forehead you Pig!" I almost yelled.

"Now let's get a-along," Hinata waved it off, trying to clear the atmosphere.

"Stop denying it then!" Ino exclaimed, "You obviously think he's attractive why not go for it?"

"Because Ino," I sighed, "Not everyone is like you. Plus for all I know, he could be one of those typical players. I don't want to get played."

"You will never know unless you tried," Ino scolded, "You can't live life without taking chances you know." I sighed. I knew that Ino was dead right about that. College was the opportunity to try new things and gain knowledge for the real world. I was never good with relationships in high school, because of my fear of being betrayed by someone again. I sighed.

"I know Ino, it's just the first week of school. I need to feel things out you know?" I explained.

"That is a wise thing to do Sakura-san," Hinata smiled, "I feel that way sometimes also."

"I guess that makes sense," Ino said while poking her food, "I just don't want you to miss out on a great opportunity because of your pride or something like that."

"I totally understand," I nodded. I understood where Ino was coming from. I needed to use this college experience as a chance to learn and grow not just academically, but socially and emotionally.

We finished our food and made our way out the dining hall. Ino said she had to go to her Communications class so she ran off in a hurry as if she were late. She probably had a hot guy to stare at in the class. Hinata and I were free until 2:00pm, when we both have our separate classes. We were both trying to figure out what to do next until someone rudely bumped into me.

"Oi!" the person who bumped me yelled, "Gomenasai!"

I turned my head to see whom it was to be greeted by a weird, yet cute looking blonde guy around my age.

"It's no problem…" I trailed off.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the name!" He practically yelled in excitement. This guy must really love meeting people, "What are you two beautiful ladies' names?" Hinata blushed at this comment. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually started liking this guy.

"My name Sakura Haruno," I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hinata Hyuga, pleased to me you Uzumaki-san," she bowed slightly; blush still present on her face.

"Oh! No need to be formal Hinata-chan, just call me Naruto!" he exclaimed.

"O-Okay Naruto-san," Hinata mumbled. I started laughing.

"That's as informal as you are going to get with her," I joked, "Nice to meet you Naruto. Are you a freshman?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai Sakura-chan. How about you guys? Are you-?"

"Dobe, don't bother these poor people," a deep, indifferent voice was heard behind me. I turned my head to be greeted with a smoking hot guy with black spiky hair and charcoal gray eyes. He looked like he was most likely Uchiha-san's brother…didn't Ino said his name was Sasuke?

"Teme, these people aren't bothered by me. They are my new FRIENDS!" He practically yelled again.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he glanced at us, "Are you guys sure you aren't bothered by him? He can get pretty annoying…"

"HEY! I'm right here TEME!" Naruto yelled.

I started laughing at their interaction. They were obviously very close friends, probably like brothers.

"Anyways, Sasuke-teme this is Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan. Guys this is Sasuke-teme," Naruto informally introduced.

Sasuke nodded at the both of us. I smiled back and Hinata mumbled a quiet 'nice to meet you.'

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked trying to strike up conversation with the two. These guys seem pretty friendly; also I was not against making new friends throughout the school year. Sasuke was about to speak until Naruto rudely interrupted him.

"We were going to head to this freshmen social gathering at the north fields. Do you guys wanna come?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, we are both free at the moment. Do you want to go Hinata?" I asked.

"S-sure Sakura-san," Hinata mumbled. Naruto looked enthusiastic from this answer.

"ALRIGHT! Then it's settled!" Naruto fist pumped.

We followed both of the boys to the north fields where the freshmen social gather was. There were many booths for clubs, sororities and fraternities. There was also an area with people grilling free hotdogs and hamburgers. On the other side of the field, there were many interactive and fun games such as giant volleyball and table tennis. It seemed like everyone was making friends and having a fun time.

I always enjoyed a pleasant atmosphere in the great outdoors.

"Hey guys there is gonna be a water balloon fight at 2:30pm, you down?" Naruto stated.

I shook my head; "Hinata and I both have class at 2:00pm."

Naruto sighed noisily, "Aww c'mon! You guys could just ditch those classes right?"

"Hn, dobe. Some people actually care about their education and grades," Sasuke intervened.

"YEAH! But it's college! This is supposed to be the best time of our lives!" Naruto screamed in animation. I laughed at this.

"They say that about high school dobe," Sasuke sighed.

"In the mean time, maybe we can play a game of volleyball with some others?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan! C'mon Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the volleyball court. I laughed and followed him while pulling Hinata along with me.

There were two volleyball courts but only one available. I could see Naruto running around gathering people for a game. Naruto's excitement for everything is something that kind of rubs on you. I feel like I could smile more around him. I glanced to my right at Hinata, who was softly smiling at Naruto. She probably felt the same way and more. Hinata and Naruto may be opposites, but I am sure that they would make a great couple. I turned my attention to Sasuke Uchiha. He had a very neutral, yet relaxed stance. Most people would say that he looked so much like his older brother but I disagree. Sure they may have similar features since they are related, however Sasuke had more of a soft face compared to his brother. This feature was most likely inherited from his mother; where as Uchiha-san most likely got his dad's facial structure. I wouldn't mind meeting their parents one day to do more genetic investigating.

From a distance, I could see Naruto walking towards us with the people he had gathered to play volleyball with us. I smiled and waved at him, until he and the other people got closer.

The group was now right in front of us with the last person I wanted to see.

"Look-y what we got here, it's the big forehead bitch!"

* * *

**A/N: **Speedy update this time around! For more imformation on how I am updating this story, please refer to my profile page. I might just ask for five reviews before I post the next chapter (: Just need a little feedback, if you guys don't mind! Thanks for everyone who is supporting this story.

Ciao!


	3. Ride

On the last chapter of **Just Go With It**:

From a distance, I could see Naruto walking towards us with the people he had gathered to play volleyball with us. I smiled and waved at him, until he and the other people got closer.

The group was now right in front of us with the last person I wanted to see.

"Look-y what we got here, it's the big forehead bitch!"

* * *

"_My mother told me I had a chameleon soul, no moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality; just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean..." –Lana Del Rey._

**Just Go With It/**Ride

* * *

Did Karin really just say that?

I narrowed my eyes but didn't say a word. Karin noticed this and took it to her advantage.

"Cat got your tongue bitch?" she smirked, "I knew you were all talk."

Hinata glanced nervously at me, most likely hoping that I didn't do anything to cause too much trouble. Fortunately Sasuke intervened.

"Are we going to play a game or what?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah we are!" Naruto cheered, "Believe it!"

"How are we going to choose teams?" I asked.

Sasuke replied, "Let's have team captains and make this quick. We already wasted time because the dobe took too long." Everyone chuckled and laughed as Naruto yelled 'Hey!' in the background. Karin sent a flirty look towards Sasuke.

"Ohhh Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't mind YOU being team captain," Karin smiled and winked at Sasuke. My face winkled in disgust. Was she serious?

"Hn, fine then," he grunted.

At the end it was Sasuke and Naruto as team captains. I was on Sasuke's team and Hinata was on Naruto's team. Karin ended up being on Sasuke's team, which I had mixed emotions about. She was most likely going to try to embarrass me in front of everyone.

When the game began, it was mostly Naruto making the hits on the other side. Hinata was not extremely athletic, but she did try her best to come to Naruto's aid when he needed it. There was another boy on Naruto's team named Kiba that was also pretty good at volleyball. I could tell that he was the type to play any sports, which is pretty cool. On our team, it was mostly Sasuke and I making the main spikes gaining us a lead in the points. Naruto's competitiveness really made a difference in the scores; they weren't too far from us.

Of course the entire time Karin tried to kill or injure me in anyway possible. Almost every time she hit the damn ball it flies towards my head or shoulder. I am certain that it was not an accident. Nevertheless, I kept my calm and tried to have fun with my new friends. I looked at my watch and it was 1:40pm. I turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, we should head to our dorms so we can get our stuff and be on time to class," I shouted.

"Okay Sakura. Bye Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, thank you for the company," Hinata bowed politely.

"AWWW, no problem Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Bye Sakura-chan! See you guys around! Oh wait! Lemme get you guys' numbers!" Hinata blushed at this statement. I almost laughed.

"Ne, Naruto. Just get Hinata's number and text her then I'll get your number from her kay?" I suggested.

"Okay Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! What is your number?" Naruto smiled at Hinata. Hinata quickly gave him her number with a huge blush on her face. I almost laughed at how shy she was especially around Naruto.

I felt someone staring at me I turned to see Sasuke looking at me with an indifferent face. I became confused when he had his hand reached out towards me.

"Give me your phone," he commanded. I rolled my eyes and gave him my phone. Sasuke typed some stuff onto my phone and handed it back, "I put my number in there just in case."

I felt someone else staring at me; excuse me, more like burning holes into my skull. I turned my head to see Karin glaring daggers at me. This isn't good. I knew she had a huge crush on Sasuke and I doubt he paid much attention to her, much less gave her his number. I sighed. I did not want to be in a stupid situation over a guy that I didn't even have romantic interest in. I turned my head away from Karin and focused my attention on Hinata walking towards my direction.

We said good-bye to everyone and made our way back to our dorms. Hinata and I were pretty much quiet along the way until I spoke.

"So you really like Naruto huh?" I grinned.

"U-umm w-well…" Hinata mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry Hinata," I laughed while looping my arm within hers, "I won't tell a soul. I think it's pretty cute, even if he is loud and wild, which reminds me…" I turned my head to look at Hinata, "Why do you even like him?"

Hinata turned slightly red at this question, "I guess it's because he's everything that I wish I was…" Hinata sighed, and continued, "He is very social and f-full of confidence."

I looked away from Hinata and glanced at the sky, "You are right about those things. But I know something you both have in common."

"W-what is that Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, looking at me confused.

"You guys are both good people," I grinned, "Fun to be around."

Hinata blushed at this statement. I guess she rarely gets complimented, "Thank you Sakura-san."

"No problem Hinata," I said, "That's what friends are for anyways."

It wasn't too long until we made it to our dorms and gathered our things for class. I grabbed my blue backpack and stuffed my dance gear in there since I had my Modern Dance class today. I was excited, yet nervous for our first day.

I bid Hinata good-bye as a quickly made my way to the dance studio where my class was taking place.

* * *

It was great that I was able to get to class on time. I looked around and saw the other dancers in the class dressing in their gear and stretching. I shrugged my shoulders and did the same. I opened my Nike duffle bag to pull out my harem pants and my loose tank top that said "Suna Dance Squad" in bold orange and blue letters since those were our school colors at the high school I went to. I pulled off my bottoms and threw on my harem pants on as well as my tank top. I decided to leave my long pink locks down but kept a hair tie around my wrist. As far as my shoes, I was already wearing vans, which were fine for me.

After stretching, I took another look around the class. Most of the girls in the class look like dance girls from those fancy academies. Well, this was going to be weird. Most of the girls were wearing leggings, sports bras (only) or loose t-shirts, and cheerleading shoes. I practically groaned. I hoped these girls didn't act like Karin…that would just suck.

"Good afternoon class!" the instructor yelled and clapped to get everyone's attention. I zipped up my bag and turned my head to the instructor.

She was a fairly graceful woman, maybe about 5'10, long black hair with maroon eyes. She looked very strict, yet informative. I instantly directed my full attention to her.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I will be the instructor for this Modern Dance class," she said with a soft, yet stern smiled, "I will teach various of modern techniques and choreography of modern dance. We will explore popular music as well."

I nodded my head in excitement. I danced to a lot of popular music in many competitions in the past and did fairly well. I was confident in my input for this class. This is going to be easy.

"I am sure you students are thinking this will be an easy class, but it is not," Kurenai said sternly, "There will be several dance events and competitions you guys will get involved in throughout the semester. There will be tryouts for each event and there are five slots for each event."

Students in the class began talking about why there are only five slots in each event and twenty or so students. Kurenai cleared her throat to gain the attention back to her.

"The top five students with the most events attendance will receive an automatic A in the class. The bottom five students will receive an F," the instructor explained with a hint of amusement, "For those in between, your grade will reflect your average performance in class and at these events."

I understood why the class was designed this way; it was so obvious in my eyes. They wanted to pick off the weakest links and throw them to the side. Surely such failure would break a dancer's heart, making them immediately switch majors. I still felt the confidence I did before this announcement. I felt the excitement and competitiveness running through my veins.

One of the students raised her hand nervously; Kurenai nodded indicating the student to ask her question.

"Um… then that means we would either have to retake the class or change our major if we fail…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," she nodded, "I hope you don't intend on failing dear. Actually, if anyone in this class feels like they cannot handle the pressure, I will give you now to take your things and leave the class. Make sure you officially drop the class on your online accounts. This will be your only chance to drop the class without penalty mind you."

I heard some bags being gathered, as some students were getting ready to leave. I turned my head to see some cheerleading-looking girls packing their things to leave the class. I turned my attention back to the professor, who just crossed her arms.

"Very well, that's three students gone. If anyone else wants to leave… I suggest doing it now," she spook, no one else made a move to leave, "Splendid, now we can start on our first event tryouts today."

My eyes widened in surprised. She was going to start tryouts today? She wasn't going to waste any time.

"The first event will be a modern culture festival, organized and sponsored by the Business College. This year's theme is the evolution of pop music. Today, there will be a guest from the Business College to help me select our five performers for the main part of the event. I will introduce to you, Itachi Uchiha."

My eyes almost popped out my eye sockets. Holy moley shit. Coming from the back room of the studio was Uchiha-san himself. I mentally passed out. I would have to dance in front of HIM of all people? I really shouldn't be nervous or anything since he has already seen me dance. I sighed out loud… this is just great.

"Hello dancers," Uchiha-san greeted formally, "This event will be the highlight for the start of the semester. Many guest, other than college students, will be attending this event and watching the performances. The best of the best are greatly required. Good luck."

Uchiha-san glanced at me with a knowing look.

And what this look meant, I had no idea. Kurenai then began to speak.

"Itachi and I put together pop music into one mixed CD. Your tasks are to freestyle and display your talents not only as a dancer but also an innovator…we will randomly switch the song, as you will adapt to the situation as gracefully and creatively as possible. Time will start in 30 seconds so use this time to prepare."

I sighed, 30 seconds to mentally prepare myself to create a work of art through freestyles. I knew I could do it, since I have done freestyle battles before, but this was different. Itachi Uchiha was standing there, right in front of me (not directly of course) with his business suit and all.

_Dammit_.

The first song started and I immediately recognized the beat. This song was Scream by Usher.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic__  
__Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body__  
__I'd get you like ooh baby baby__  
__Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby__  
__Got no drink in my hand__  
__But I'm wasted__  
__Getting drunk on the thought of you naked__  
__I'd get you like ooh baby baby__  
__Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

I began to do a lot of pops throughout my body while moving my hips, while I was dancing and acting out the lyrics to this song. It was a very clubby and sexy song, so I tried to display that through my dancing.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it__  
__But you're so magnetic, magnetic__  
__Got one life, just live it, just live it__  
__Now relax, get it on your back_

I added some hip-hop choreography to this part by completing some intricate hand movements and rolled my body back while I was preparing to do some break dancing. Suddenly the music changed.

_When The World Is On Your Shoulder__  
__Gotta Straighten Up Your Act And Boogie Down__  
__If You Can't Hang With The Feeling__  
__Then There Ain't No Room For You This Part Of Town__  
__'Cause We're The Party People Night And Day__  
__Livin' Crazy That's The Only Way_

Realizing that the song was Off The Wall by Michael Jackson, I cancelled my motive to break dance, and rolled my leg around, spinning on my other heel. For this song, my main plan was to do a lot of groove mixed with tap and jazz techniques. And that is exactly what I did.

_So Tonight Gotta Leave That Nine To Five Upon The Shelf__  
__And Just Enjoy Yourself__  
__Groove, Let The Madness In The Music Get To You__  
__Life Ain't So Bad At All__  
__If You Live It Off The Wall__  
__Life Ain't So Bad At All (Live Life Off The Wall)__  
__Live Your Life Off The Wall (Live It Off The Wall)_

I continued to dance and began to focus my attention on Uchiha-san. He seemed to be glancing at all the dancers as they do their variety of dance techniques. How could they just watch us all dance? I am pretty sure such a motive is hard. Or maybe they will pick a few who stood out and focus on them.

He then landed his eyes on me. I nearly stared at him while I was dancing. There was a hidden smirk on his face. Then, he actually smirked at me and observed my movements. Now this got me nervous. Itachi Uchiha was staring at me so hard, I reverted my attention to myself in the mirror behind him.

The next song was Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber, I really loved dancing to this song. Since I had choreography memorized for this song, I just used it. My moves were smooth and graceful. I was very proud of myself at the moment.

_Cause all I need__  
__Is a beauty and a beat__  
__Who can make my life complete__  
__It's all about you,__  
__When the music makes you move__  
__Baby, do it like you do__  
__Cause..._

I decided to finally incorporate break dancing to my choreography to whatever the next song was. I wanted to show how versatile and unique I was.

The next song ended up being Tinie Tempah – Written in the Stars. I started to do some b-steps, and then went straight to the groundwork. I knew in the corner of my eyes other students were glancing at what I was doing in amazement.

Suddenly the music stopped. I paused on one hand and looked up to see Kurenai beaming at me with happiness.

"Wow! That was amazing!" she commented with a smiled. I got up from the ground and bowed and murmured a polite 'Thank you'.

"Anyways, class is over for the day. There will be a list of students who made it for the event next session before class. Be sure to come early to take a look at the list. Class is dismissed!"

I was panting hard for breath, as I suddenly felt really tired. I usually didn't this tired from one dancing session. I figured it was because of the Uchiha staring at me while I was dancing. I sighed and picked up my bag.

Everyone gathered their bags and started to head out the class.

While I was leaving the class, I heard some student behind me gossiping about me.

"Wow, I can't believe she can break dance, this is going to be tough!" one girl whined.

"I know, she was probably trying to show off to the Itachi-kun," another girl pouted. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, she's such a slut!" the first girl screeched. I stopped walking, turned around, and opened my mouth to tell these girls off but someone else beat me to it.

"Oh shut up!"

I turned my head to the girl who was beside the two girls talking about me. She had medium brown hair that was tied in a messy bun, and light brown eyes to match. She looked naturally pretty. She was taller than me, about 5'7 while I was only 5'3. She glared that the girls and continued,

"You guys are just mad because she's better than you 'cause you have no talent!"

The first girl who was gossiping about me turned red and yelled back, "Bitch I can say whatever I want!" Then she pointed her finger at me, "That girl is a slut because she's tryna get Itachi-kun's attention!" It was my turn to yell now.

"Who are you calling a b~~!" I was suddenly cut off from my sentence when another voice intervened.

"What is the problem here?"

I stopped and turned to my left, there stood Itachi Uchiha himself in a flesh. The two gossiping girls grasp and immediately turned coy.

"Oh Itachi-kun!" the first girl yelled, "That pink-haired bitch was starting a fight with me."

Oh. Hell. No.

The second girl nodded, "She is just mad because she is a slut and we aren't!"

Uchiha-san turned is glaze towards me and said nothing for a moment.

"I suggest you girls stay out of trouble and stop starting fights with others," he said to the gossiping girls. My jaw almost dropped. Not only did he turn the tables but also he did so in the sexiest voice possible.

"B-But Itachi-kun…she~~!"

"If I hear another incident of students ganging up on another I will be sure Kurenai knows of it. Am I clear?" Itachi said emotionlessly.

Both girls nodded and scrambled off in a hurry. I turned to Itachi with a smile.

"Thank you Uchiha-san," I said.

"It was no problem Haruno-san. I will be on my way then," he nodded and walked off.

The girl who earlier was defending me walked up to me and grinned.

"You all right?" she stated.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. My face began to heat up as dirty thoughts came in my mind while I watched Itachi walk away. I immediately stopped them.

"By the way," I smiled, "My name is Sakura Haruno. Thank you for your help earlier with those girls. That was nice of you."

"Hello Sakura," she grinned back, "I am TenTen, nice to meet you. And it was no problem, I cannot stand those girls."

I laughed, "Me too, but I guess I will just have to deal with them." TenTen laughed and adjusted her bag,

"Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah, are you? You look older than me," I asked.

"I am a second year student. I changed my major last spring semester from social studies," she replied.

"Oh that's pretty cool," I nodded, "You seem pretty good at dancing though."

"Well, that's because my mom made me take tap and jazz classes when I was younger," she smiled.

"For sure," I nodded and looked at my phone for the time, it was 4:30pm. "My roommate Hinata should be out of class already. Do you wanna eat dinner with my friends with tonight? They have been wanting to go to this Mexican grill across the street."

TenTen thought about this then nodded, "Sounds like a plan!"

We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways to take our showers and get dressed for dinner. I was happy that I was able to make a new friend today. Hopefully Uchiha-san and I can be friends one day as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello my beautiful readers. First I will like to say, thank you very much for the support. I hope you guys will continue to read, review, favorite, follow, this story as it progresses. I promise you won't be disappointed! There will be romance, dancing, drama & more! So stay tuned for the next chapter! Also another quick note, I will be leaving for vacation out the country to visit family, so updates may not come as quickly as now. HOWEVER, I wish for you guys to stick around because things are going to get very interesting.

Again, thank you for the support!

Ciao.


	4. 3:16am

On the last chapter of **Just Go With It**:

"I am a second year student. I changed my major last spring semester from social studies," she replied.

"Oh that's pretty cool," I nodded, "You seem pretty good at dancing though."

"Well, that's because my mom made me take tap and jazz classes when I was younger," she smiled.

"For sure," I nodded and looked at my phone for the time, it was 4:30pm. "My roommate Hinata should be out of class already. Do you wanna eat dinner with my friends with tonight? They have been wanting to go to this Mexican grill across the street."

TenTen thought about this then nodded, "Sounds like a plan!"

We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways to take our showers and get dressed for dinner. I was happy that I was able to make a new friend today. Hopefully Uchiha-san and I can be friends one day as well.

* * *

_"Out of place, out of space & time. Wide-awake out of papers. I'm not okay, I am out my mind. Outer space, that's where I've been going…to a place where, place where nobody knows. Floating, at a pace where, now you see me, now you don't." –Jhene Aiko_

**Just Go With It/**3:16am

* * *

_"What the fuck are you doing!?" mother yelled from the door way. I stopped my movements and stared at her with hurtful eyes. She had caught me again, and this time I was not going to get off so easy._

_"What the hell! Didn't I tell you I don't want to see you dancing ever again! I told you that dancing is something only sluts do to show off their bodies!" she screamed and grabbed me by my hair. My eyes started watering up. I couldn't cry now, I can't._

_"But… mom, I wasn't showing off my body! I have clothes on!" I replied trying to keep my voice from wavering but failed miserably. My vision was so blurry from the tears gathering in my eyes. Why did she hate me so much?_

_"Bitch!" she hollered as she slapped my across my face. I started crying._

_"You are a 15 year old girl! You do not need to dance for anyone or anything!" she screamed, "Do you hear me? I don't want to see you dancing ever again or I'm going to disown you!"_

_I winced as she continued to yell and throw more insults at me. I cried more as she threw me on the ground and walked out my room slamming the door. I heard a 'click' knowing that she locked the door from the outside. I knew what that meant, another day without dinner._

I shot up out of my bed, sweaty and breathing harshly. I looked around the room and sighed. I was still in my dorm room. I looked across the room to still see Hinata sleeping peaceful on her bed. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 3:16am. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep now.

I quietly got up and pulled my pajamas off and threw on some lime green cotton shorts and a black t-shirt. I grabbed my ipod, headphones and room key and silently left the room. I had to go clear my mind.

I ran, ran, and ran as fast as I could. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. I can't believe those memories are coming back. I wanted to forgive and forget the past.

That dream was so vivid. It was not even a dream it was a memory. A memory that I wanted to forget the day I set foot on this campus. I was away from home, away from trouble, and away from _her._ Why can I just be happy with this? Why does everything keep coming back?

I kept running and running, and I wasn't going to stop until I forgot why I was running for or until my legs gave out.

Music was blasting from my ipod as I set it to shuffle on a random playlist. I didn't care what I was listening to; I just needed to free my mind from these negative emotions and thoughts.

_Follow my lead__  
__Cause I've been here before__  
__We're close as family__  
__And I won't steer you wrong__  
__You blame it on yourself__  
__And I know how you wallow__  
__And when it doesn't go your way__  
__you got to follow follow_

_Follow me me me me__  
__Cause I've been here before__  
__We're just like family__  
__And I won't steer you wrong__  
__Steer you wrong__  
__No I will never, never, never never, never__  
__No I will never never never._

I kept running, feeling my calves stretching faster and faster. It is cool outside, with a slight breeze, so I am not sweating yet.

_Ay oh, let it go__  
__See the big picture__  
__Explode like a light bulb__  
__Let it unfold__  
__Just go, go with it_

_Ay oh, let it go__  
__See the big picture__  
__Explode like a light bulb__  
__Let it unfold__  
__Just go, go with it_

I twist and turn random corners as I run; I don't care where I go. I hope I get lost. I hope I loss these thoughts of my past, to the point where I have nowhere else to look forward. I close my eyes and enjoy the breeze that hits my face softly. It was only then, when the cool breeze hit my face, I feel my wet cheeks.

I have been crying.

_Just go with it.__Just go with it. __Just let it go._

My hand reached up to wipe my eyes to rid of these tears, but suddenly I smash into someone who was in front of me, making us both fall.

I yelped out in pain, and rolled over to get off the person I knocked over. Damn my knee hurts. I blinked rapidly and immediately apologized to the person I knocked over.

"G-Gomenasai!" I sobbed, "I should have been p-paying attention."

The man turned his head towards my and stared at me. I stared back in shock; it was Itachi Uchiha that I knocked over.

He ignored my apology, "Haruno-san," he stated reaching out towards me. I flinched back, startled by his actions.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a small hint of concern. I shy away from him. I never wanted anyone to see me like this, especially him.

I did not know how to answer his question. I was never the one to purposely lie to someone, but I didn't want to tell him my troubles.

He was Itachi Uchiha, one of the most beautiful students at this school. Surely he doesn't care about someone like me, an average girl. He was just being nice, kind, a gentleman. Surely he didn't care about a freshman's life problems since he most likely had some of his own.

Uchiha-san kept studying me as if I were a science textbook. He decided to take another approach,

"Sakura, what is the matter? Why are you crying?"

I nearly froze with fear. This is the part when he wants me to spill my guts out to him. And did he just say my name? I blushed slightly, even when I am not feeling my best. I did not know what to say to this man still.

He lifted his right hand up to brush the tears from my cheek. I probably looked pathetic. Like a crybaby.

"I will be okay," I said once I found my voice. I looked up to meet his eyes and his capture mine. His eyes were as beautiful as the rest of him. They held a gentleness I didn't know he was capable of. He sighed and turned to pick up the book I made him drop. It was then when I noticed what he was wearing, a black t-shirt, gray Hollister sweats and Nike high top shoes. This would be the first time I have seen him look informal, most likely because it is nearly 4:00am.

Itachi rose up from the ground and held out his hand impassively. I looked up at him in amazement. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up from the ground. I look down to inspect my knee. I seemed a little bruised from the fall but nothing some ice can't fix.

Itachi's eyes analyzed me. He probably thought I was crazy or some type of stalking fan girl.

"Sakura," he called out to me. Oh, how my name sounded so good coming from him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Come," he simply stated. I almost sighed out loud. He was commanding me like a dog. I almost want to snap at him for being so rude. However, when I saw the look of concern in his eyes, I instantly shut my mouth and nodded.

He began to walk off as I followed him silently, until my curiosity got the best of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still feeling emotionally worn out. Itachi said nothing to my question as we continued to walk at a steady pace. Itachi suddenly made a turn into the rec. center, through the gym, to the back way staircases.

We continued to walk up the stairs in silence. I was still confused on where he was taking me, but kept quiet.

* * *

Eventually, we got to the end of the staircase as Itachi made his way to the door. He opened it with no hesitation to reveal our location to me.

We were on the roof of the rec. center.

It was colder up here than on the leveled ground below us. We both made our way to the side of the building, and sat down facing west towards the rest of the campus.

Itachi and I were sitting side by side in silence until I spoke.

"Why did you bring me out here Itachi?" I figured we were on first name bases now, so I decided to use it.

"You were obviously emotion unstable earlier," he stated referring to our meeting this morning, "I could not leave you in such a state."

I felt my temper getting the best of me, "You didn't have to do that. There is no one around you know? You don't need to act all gentleman-like because no one is here to see it!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at my statement, "Whether people being around or not have no affect on my actions," and smoothly added, "It was the right thing to do."

"Well you don't need to! I'm sure there are better things you can do than talk to a screw up like me," I nearly yelled in frustration. Why did this guy had to be so damn perfect, "I know you don't care."

Itachi took a few moments to observe me then turned his attention to the scenery in front of us, "You were hurt." He concluded.

I froze at his statement and didn't say anything for a long time until I had to strength to speak again.

"Yes, I was," I agreed. Itachi turned to me and stared into my eyes, I thought I was going to melt.

"Don't let anyone hurt you," he nearly commanded.

I replied with a small smile, "I will try."

"Do you have class this morning?" Itachi asked.

"No, I don't have class until this afternoon," I replied.

"I figured when the time comes around you will be famished," he concluded, still looking at me with his gorgeous eyes. I smiled in amusement.

"Does that mean you are asking me out for breakfast?" I joked. Despite my dark mood earlier, I couldn't help but to tease Itachi a little.

He smirked at this moment and replied to my question smoothly, "If you wish to Sakura."

"Does that mean you are paying?" I asked still in amusement. Itachi's eyes flickered to mine.

"If you wish for me to Sakura," he replied in an amused tenor. I almost laughed.

"I was just kidding Itachi. I do not expect you to pay," I smiled softly. Itachi turned towards me slightly and reached out for my chin and brought my face towards his. I nearly froze and died in place. Was he going to kiss me?

Itachi chuckled lightly, "Nevertheless, Sakura Haruno, I shall pay for both of us."

The way he said this did weird things to my head. I felt dizzy, high, and butterflies. His tenor is so sweet, so smooth, so soothing. His voice was silk, so rich with color as he spoke, as if he were reciting from a famous novel or poem. He seemed so incredible. He made me feel so peaceful and blissful.

All my sorrows and worries washed away completely, thanks to him. I looked at my ipod for the time and it was nearly 5:00am. I yawned.

Itachi noticed this and made a move to stand up. And again, he held out his hand like a gentleman to help me up.

I smiled, "Thank you for everything Itachi."

"My pleasure, Sakura," Itachi stated lowly and grabbed his book from the floor and glanced at his watch.

"Perhaps we should shower and dress for the day before our meal," Itachi stated as I nodded.

We made our way down the stairs and out the building. Itachi was so kind to walk me to my dorm to my room.

"Let's meet outside in the sitting area of this building in an hour," Itachi said as I nodded. I bid him a farewell and a thank you as we went our separate ways for the moment. I got out my dorm key and went inside my room. There sat Hinata on her bed with a worried expression. My eyes softened.

"S-Sakura-san!" she exclaimed, quietly of course, "Where were you? Are you okay?"

"Sorry to worry you," I sighed, "I went out for a run this morning. I met up with Itachi and we are going to breakfast this morning. Do you want to come?"

"Itachi-san?" Hinata questioned, then smiled, "Is it a date Sakura-san?"

I nearly turned red at this comment, "Uhh, I don't think so. We are just friends Hinata, really."

Hinata giggled, "I wouldn't want to intrude Sakura-san. I will just have breakfast with TenTen-san and Ino-san."

"Alright, well, I'm going to shower and get ready. You don't have to wait for me to say goodbye. I will see you later okay?" I said to Hinata.

"Okay Sakura-san. Be safe," she reminded like a mother would her child. I inwardly winched and nodded at Hinata's words, as I got ready to shower.

As I showered, my thoughts were center around a certain Uchiha. He was everything I thought he wasn't. I was so sure that every cute or hot guy in college was a good-for-nothing manwhore, however, Itachi proved me wrong. Of course, I do not know how many women he slept with (because such a question is inappropriate for an early friendship such as ours) but according to his demeanor, it was not many.

He was god-like, physically, mentally and emotionally. Physically he was incredibly fit and slim with a good amount of muscle in his arms and pecks. His sharp features make him noticeable by the opposite sex. Mentally he was very intelligent and perceptive. Itachi was extremely observant of his surroundings, including the people around him. It is like you think he isn't watching you, but he knows more about you than you do. It was amazing. And finally emotionally, Itachi was a very logical person, but most likely balances his emotions and keeps them in check for certain situations. I believe that he is more emotionally healthy than I am.

I shut the water off, dry myself off, and threw on underwear and a bra. I walked to my closet and wondered what to wear for the day. I knew it was going to be hot, so shorts were a must!

At the end, I ended up wearing my pink shorts, my tie-dye shirt from camp from my middle school days, and my pink Era Vans. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door. I looked at my phone for the time and my hour was nearly up. I started to walk faster, maybe because I didn't want to be rude by being late or because I was excited to spend more time with Itachi. It is a possibly that it is both.

When I got to the sitting area outside my dorm building, I saw Itachi was already there on his phone. He was wearing a casual outfit but still looked like he came from a model catalog. Itachi was wearing a maroon, high v-neck, short-sleeved shirt with khaki pants and clean, white Era Vans. Sexy.

He spotted me and waved at me, still on the phone. He looked pretty grim. I walked towards him with a small smile and waited patiently for him to be done on the phone.

"You knew what was expected of you and your people," Itachi said sternly, "We will work out the issues later. Goodbye." With that, he shut off his phone and turned to me.

I gave Itachi a small reassuring smile as he sighed.

"Sorry about that, are you ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Very well, follow me," he commanded and began to walk. I sighed at his tactics.

"Do you always have to command people to do things like they are dogs?" I questioned.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Is that a yes or no? I'm pretty sure that is not even a word," I said teasingly. Itachi's eyes flickered to mine with a hint of amusement.

"Hn," he replied again, probably to try to annoy me. Itachi eventually led me to his car and my jaw dropped at the sight of it. A Bentley? Itachi had a Bentley?!

"Ohmygosh Itachi! This cannot be your car!" I exclaimed pointing at it. Itachi gave me a meaningful look.

"How so Sakura?" he asked smoothly while pulling out his car eyes and unlocking the doors. He went to passenger side and opened the door for me like the typical gentleman he was.

"Still think it is not mine Sakura?" he teased lightly. I nearly gapped at him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "That was rude of me."

Itachi chuckled deeply, "No need to apologize Sakura. But yes, this is my car."

After that embarrassing moment (on my part), Itachi hopped in the car, and we headed to our breakfast spot. Since the Bentley was a convertible, he dropped the top as we headed down the street away from the campus parking lot.

It was about 90° outside and this breeze felt absolutely amazing. I'm pretty sure I felt so at peace because I was with Itachi. I turned my head towards him and smiled. He looked so handsome I couldn't help it. Itachi turned to me and smirked. I blushed and turned away from him. Gosh, the things he does to my stomach. Itachi then turned on the radio as we cruised down to street towards our destination.

After about 15 minutes, we finally reached our destination. It was a small café-looking family restaurant. The outside looked completely vintage and old fashioned. There was a small sign in the front of the restaurant that said "Jane's Spot". I was about to step out the car until Itachi grabbed my hand, motioning me to wait.

He turned off the car and got out to open the passenger door for me. I was amazed by his formalness when it came to regular interactions with people.

"Thank you Itachi, but you don't need to be so formal," I reminded him. I was not entirely used to this, especially with my ex-boyfriend back in high school.

"And why is that Sakura?" he asked me clearly amused.

"Because I just…" I paused, "I'm not used to this, not that I don't appreciate it."

"Embrace change Sakura," Itachi said lowly as he grabbed my hand once again, "Let's go inside shall we?"

I practically melted to his touch. It was insane what was going on. It was only days ago when I swore to Ino I didn't care about college guys. I glanced at Itachi. I didn't even know much about him and he is making me feel all types of ways. I had to take control of my emotions before they take over my life.

However, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy what we had now…our friendship.

Itachi led me to our seats I guess he reserved for us. It was a small booth of warm, vintage colors. I observed the décor in awe, this place made me feel like I was in a different world with the traditional photos, colors, patterns, and shapes… I turned to Itachi and grinned.

"You have great tastes," I commented wisely.

"Thank you, I've been here on several occasions," Itachi replied nonchalantly, "A great place to go morning of an hangover."

I rose my eyebrows at the comment, "I didn't realize you got drunk Itachi."

Itachi chuckled at my assumption, "I do not. However, having experience with college, and a socially-aware cousin, you learn many things outside academics."

"So you don't drink?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I do not indulge in getting drunk or what people call 'shit-faced'," Itachi commented lightly, "However if the occasion allows it, I will have a drink or two."

I nodded at him, "Makes sense." With that, our waiter came to take our drink orders. Itachi ordered water while I got pink lemonade. The waiter nodded and bowed respectfully and went to get our drinks. Itachi looked at me, clearly wanted to resume our conversation.

"And you? Do you drink?" Itachi asked. I turned semi-pink at the question from drunken memories.

"Yeah, sometimes," I answered.

"Sometimes," Itachi repeated, "Drunk?"

"Oh yeah," I replied, "Not that I am proud of it. I was just curious in high school, being dumb and all."

Itachi gave me a pointed look, "Surely you were far from dumb Sakura."

"Maybe," I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to remember. I decided to change the subject a bit, "Did you go to high school here Itachi?"

"Yes I did," Itachi, replied lightly, "I assume you are from Suna?"

"Err yeah," I said confused. Then I remember that Itachi must have seen my dance shirt from my Modern Dance class tryouts.

Finally, our waiter came back with our drinks and then we ordered our breakfast meals.

"I will have the chocolate chip pancakes please," I smiled and handed him my menu.

"Bacon, cheese and spinach omelet for me," Itachi stated while handing the menu to the waiter.

The waiter bowed respectfully again and headed out to put in our orders. I looked at Itachi confused.

"Why does he keep doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what Sakura?"

"Bowing like we are royalty or something!"

Itachi chuckled, "I am an Uchiha, Sakura."

I narrowed my eyes, "Which means what? Are you famous or something?"

"I guess you can say that. I am the heir of the Uchiha Corporations. We own 80% of the businesses here in Konoha and in other city surrounding it," Itachi replied.

My eyes and ears popped from my head. Uchiha Corporations? Now that I really thought about it, they were pretty big at the small village next to Suna, and the Mist village. I opened my mouth and shut it again.

"Is that why you are a business major?" I exclaimed and asked at the same time.

"Yes," Itachi said lowly, "I am to be the president of it soon when I graduate and enter extra training by my father."

"Wow," I stared in amazement. I suddenly felt insignificant and small. Itachi had a big reputation, goals and expectations. He was going to become someone big. I suddenly felt insecure about my career choice. I think Itachi was able to see that as well.

"The business world is not for everyone," Itachi said as he studied me, "I just so happened to be born into it."

I nodded. It made sense, "I want to become a famous choreographer for famous artist."

Itachi nodded and smiled, "That is perfect for you, especially with your level of skill. It is intriguing."

"Certainly your career choice will be more of an impact than mine," I blurted out. I cursed inwardly. I didn't want to bluntly show my insecurity to Itachi of all people. I sighed.

"Surely not Sakura," Itachi said in a rich tone, "Everyone has a spot in this world, destined to contribute to society in any unique way. Surely, you, Sakura Haruno, are not meant to be in an office." He said the last part with amusement.

I laughed at this as the waiter came with our food. I looked at my chocolate chip pancakes with a big grin on my face. I was so hungry.

Itachi and I ate in silence and small conversation. Did I add that he is an amazing conversationalist? Well, he really is. He was a gentleman, kind, and honest. He added his input without putting me down or making me feel stupid. I accepted my view on certain situations. He was able to make me feel at peace with myself whenever I didn't. Itachi is like no one I have met in my life.

After our meal, we returned to the university before noon. I looked at my phone and saw ten missed text messages from Ino…all regarding the 'hunk of a man' I was creeping around with. I sighed.

Itachi opened the car door for me as I got out. I got a glimpse of some girls gossiping about me being with THE Itachi Uchiha. I sighed again.

Itachi noticed this and smirked at me. My eye twitched at his reaction.

"You better not be amused Uchiha," I growled lowly so the other girls couldn't hear.

"Oh?" Itachi fringed innocence, "Why is that Sakura?"

"Because these girls are gonna tell their friend and their friend is gonna tell the other friends and-!" A pair of lips on mine promptly cut me off.

My eyes widened in surprise, Itachi Uchiha was _kissing _me. Kissing me, Sakura Haruno, freshman of Konoha University.

Correction…and was _still _kissing me.

* * *

A/N: First and foremost, I will like to apologize for the extremely late update. I just got back from Italy today. It was a wonderful trip, I advise everyone to visit sometime, especially if you like hot guys (; ANYWAYS. I will like to take this time to say THANK YOU to all who reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc. It makes me really happy to see those.

Also, as most of you guys know, the school year is starting soon. YAY. So updates may be inconsistent...not that I am planning on it. College and work demands attention first. But I will not leave this story behind as long as you guys support me.

At least ItaSaku-ness was the theme of this chapter!

Ciao!


	5. Erase Me

On the last chapter of **Just Go With It**:

After our meal, we returned to the university before noon. I looked at my phone and saw ten missed text messages from Ino…all regarding the 'hunk of a man' I was creeping around with. I sighed.

Itachi opened the car door for me as I got out. I got a glimpse of some girls gossiping about me being with THE Itachi Uchiha. I sighed again.

Itachi noticed this and smirked at me. My eye twitched at his reaction.

"You better not be amused Uchiha," I growled lowly so the other girls couldn't hear.

"Oh?" Itachi fringed innocence, "Why is that Sakura?"

"Because these girls are gonna tell their friend and their friend is gonna tell the other friends and-!" A pair of lips on mine promptly cut me off.

My eyes widened in surprise, Itachi Uchiha was _kissing _me. Kissing me, Sakura Haruno, freshman of Konoha University.

Correction…and was _still _kissing me.

* * *

"I keep on running, keep on running and nothing works, I can't get away from you." –Kid Cudi.

**Just Go With It/**Erase Me

* * *

_La la la la la__  
__La la na na na__  
__La la la la la__  
__La la na na na_

I nodded my head to the beat preparing to start the dance with some b-boy inspired footwork.

_Girl I've been all over the world__  
__Looking for you__  
__I'm known for taking what I think I deserve__  
__And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio__  
__In that bright white noise__  
__What I been missing in my life__  
__What I been dreaming of__  
__You'll be that girl__  
__You'll be that girl__  
__You'll be_

I moved and swung my hips around and spun around on my left heel and ending the move with splits. I rose up again, from the split by pushing my legs together then kicking them forward into a backhand spring. I felt the need to push myself harder each time I danced, especially with how competitive the Modern Dance course is. I was going in a fluid motion with my steps until a scream interrupted me.

"FOOOOREHEAAAD!"

Shit, I knew that was Ino. I glanced at the clock in the studio room. I realized that it was lunchtime, and Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were probably expecting me. Shit, damn.

Ino burst into the room and began yelling at me as I continued to dance.

_Everything you want so let me get up there__  
__I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere__  
__Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

It wasn't until she unplugged my iHome when I had to listen to her nonsense.

"Fuck Ino!" I yelled in irritation. I just wanted to be alone, "What do you want?" It was not like me to yell at my friends. What was going on?

"Forehead!" Ino yelled back, "Where were you? You know all the rumors that people are saying around campus? You need to explain yourself!"

I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling as Ino continued to speak.

"Did you, or did you not kiss THE Itachi Uchiha?" Ino demanded. It was then when I noticed Hinata and TenTen by the door. Hinata looked shy and quiet while TenTen looked confused.

My eyes narrowed as I started pacing the floor. I was so frustrated, so confused about this matter. I came here to dance and get my frustrations out, and now I can't do that with Ino yelling at me.

"Yes, I told Hinata we went out to breakfast okay!" I nearly yelled, "I just wanted to be alone to think about this Ino! I don't know what's going to happen! I recently learned today how popular and important this man is! I don't know what I'm getting into!"

Ino sighed as her eyes softened towards me, "Sakura…"

I clutched my head in irritation, "I don't know why I feel this way. Dammit, I feel so happy around him. At peace. I feel like even though we barely met, we know so much about each other. And he kissed me! I don't know what's going on right now! I shouldn't even like him! I just want to erase him from my mind!"

My outburst was greeted with silence.

It was quiet for a long time until Hinata spoke.

"It is okay if you like him Sakura-san, we are your friends. We want you to happy and safe," she stated quietly.

I looked down at my feet, and then sighed. Leave it to Hinata to wash away some of my anger.

"I am sorry guys," I said while rubbing my head, "I am just confused with my emotions right now concerning Itachi."

Ino seemed to accept this for now, "I just don't want to hear rumors about you before I hear it from you Forehead." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor and leaned against the glass wall.

"So you and Uchiha huh?" TenTen grinned, "I am not surprised. Opposites actually do attract."

I almost laughed bitterly.

"I think I'll talk to Sakura-san alone you guys," Hinata suggested bravely. Ino looked at both of us and shrugged.

"Alright," Ino narrowed her eyes, "But you better bring the Sakura I know back."

_You don't even KNOW me. _I thought bitterly. TenTen and Ino both left the studio room leaving Hinata and me alone.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I know I am not acting like myself lately."

"What is wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked, leaving the "-san" out. I suppose she wants us to get closer as friends. I sighed.

"I had a nightmare last night," I began bitterly, "It was…about something that happened in the past." I paused.

"Is that why you weren't in the room that morning?" Hinata asked. I nodded.

"I went out for a run. I met Itachi and he calmed me down. I don't know Hinata. He was so sweet to me. He made me forget my worries and made me feel happier," I said weary.

"That's great Sakura," she beamed, "But, why are you confused? Uchiha-san must like you very much."

I blinked a couple of times before replying, "He… he is very…how can I say this? He is the heir of an admired clan and I am just an average college student from a broken home. People like him live in a different world Hinata. I can't step into his world so easily. And even if things did get serious, they wouldn't accept me. Plus, it's not like I have much experience with this boy stuff. I just don't know if I am thinking too deeply about this."

Hinata's eyes saddened at my statement, "I u-understand how clan politics and relations work. And I know how hard it is dealing with an outsider p-part of the clan…but…I think, I believe that you and Uchiha-san have a chance."

I sighed and stretched my legs out while Hinata came and sat next to me.

"I was once the heiress of the Hyuga clan," Hinata stated quietly, "U-upon going to college, I realized that I did not want to follow the footsteps of my clan. I wanted to be a scientist and study the life around us. My mother approved, by father didn't. He w-wanted me to get into the legal studies. He was cold, and did not accept me."

My eyes saddened at the thought. I knew what that felt like, "What did you do to get out of that?"

Hinata sighed, "My father disowned me. He gave me enough money to survive some months, enough time for me to get into college and get a job."

"Wow," I whispered into the air, "I'm sorry Hinata."

"No matter, my mother still helps out once in a while so it is not too bad," Hinata stated while waving her hand dismissively, "But we are talking about you and Uchiha-san. I b-believe you should give him a chance. If you don't like it, you could always back out before things g-get too deep."

"That's true." I mumbled then smiled, "I just feel like everything happened too fast. Our little date, if you could call it that, and the _kiss. _I just think it all happened too early in the year. I haven't even really established myself yet."

"You are just confused and nervous," Hinata said while smiling at me. She rose up and gave me a hand, while I stood up as well.

"You should go to lunch with Ino-pig and TenTen," I said to Hinata, "I'm going to practice a few more things. I'll probably grab something before I go to my next class. I'll see you later on tonight alright?"

Hinata smiled, nodded, and then bid me a good luck.

I went back to my ipod and turned the music all the way up. Time to work.

* * *

After my solo dancing session in the studio, I grabbed some rice balls from a mini café on the way to my class. I have British History then Japanese, back to back. I sighed. The talk with Hinata made me feel better about things, but I mind felt mentally and emotionally drained.

As I was walking to class, I saw some girls sneered at me. They were probably gossiping about Itachi and I. Konoha University was a huge university. I didn't understand how rumors spread so fast. However, at that moment and time I did not care too much. People were just bored with their own lives and had to come into ours.

I walked into my British History class and I sat in the seat closet to the door. I gathered my notes and got ready to learn.

I got back to my dorm around 8:00pm, when my last class was over. Hinata was in the room, typing up an essay for class. I sighed and sat on my bed.

I thought about my week in school so far. Things were pretty cool I guess. It was still August and September was coming up soon. I thought about Itachi, how he kissed me in front of all those people without a fear in the world.

Most girls in college would not even consider getting close to the older Uchiha as a dilemma. They would accept the chemistry and have sex with him as soon as possible so they could brag about it to their friends. On the other hand, I am not like most girls.

So was it love at (almost) first sight? I never really believed in such things. Or maybe Itachi wants this…this _thing _between us to be a fling, something most college students indulge in.

I refused to get into a relationship that wasn't going to last as long as possible. I did not want to just date someone for a month and then move on to the next guy. I wanted to have a partner (not thinking about marriage yet), someone who can be my best friend and my lover at the same time. I wanted to be with someone who I can stay with for years and never get tired of me. I wanted to be with someone who understands me and won't judge me.

Itachi could very much be that guy. I was still uncertain. Hinata mentioned that I could test the waters before I got too deep.

Maybe we can be good friends before we become lovers.

I took my phone out and remember Itachi putting his cell phone number in my phone after the kiss, stating that I could get in contact with him _anytime _I needed anything. He also mentioned that if I called and he was at a meeting, I could just text him instead. I felt the need to text him at the moment.

Me: Itachi? :)

I couple of minutes went by until I finally got a reply.

Itachi: Yes, Cherry Blossom? Are you all right?

I blushed at the nickname and typed my response.

Me: I just wanted to make sure this was your #. Lol

Itachi: Of course this is my real number. I am a gentleman remember?

Me: xD But you could still lie.

Itachi: Very well. (I imagine him having an amused look) What do you think about the interesting rumors Sakura?

Me: THIS isn't funny Itachi! All the girls gossip about me. -_-#

Itachi: You cannot let them sour your mood Sakura.

Me: I kno but damn!

Itachi: Don't be bothered by what people say. Just go with it.

Me: So if people think I'm pregnant I should jus be like hell ya I'm prego!

Itachi: I never said that.

Me: That's basically what u r sayin!

Itachi: Never mind Sakura. Shouldn't you be doing our Women's Studies summary?

Me: OHHH YA. Forgot. I'll see you tomorrow morning then! C:

Itachi: Goodnight Cherry Blossom.

Me: 'Night 'Tachi.

I looked up from my phone with a smile on my face. I took out all my homework and began working on it for the night until I felt tired enough to sleep peacefully.

* * *

_The next day._

I woke up on time, brushed my teeth, showered, got dressed (I felt like wearing my gray vans cropped shirt with my denim high-waist shorts along with my gray Toms), did my hair all pretty (curled my bangs and my ponytail) and put my best smile on. I felt ready for the world. I felt that today was going to be a great day.

I snatched my green vintage backpack and made my way out the dorm, heading to my Woman Studies class.

When I arrived, (I was 10 minutes early this time) I noticed Itachi sitting in the same spot as the last time we had class. He seemed to be reading a small textbook, deep in concentration. I tiptoed behind and put my hand around his eyes.

"Guess who it is?" I asked in the best manly voice I could pull off. I heard Itachi chuckle under me.

"Hmmm," Itachi thought aloud, "It cannot be Sakura. Her voice doesn't sound like that."

I giggled and took my hands from his eyes and grabbed the seat right next to him. Itachi immediately put his book down to focus all his attention on me. I smiled.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning, Sakura," Itachi said back, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "You?"

"Somewhat," Itachi said quietly and pulled out the summary that was due today.

"What are we?" I blurted out, then immediately shot my hand over my mouth. I did not expect myself to say _that._ I dared to glance at Itachi as he looked intently at me with a hint of surprise.

He didn't reply to my question right away. But when he did he smirked widely and bent over to my ear. I felt his hot breath on the side of my face. He was so close to me I tried to keep my cool.

"Whatever you want us to be_,_" he smirked and straightened up back into his seat. I blinked, realizing that Itachi just threw the ball into my court. Before I had a chance to reply, the professor came into the class and demanded our attention for notes. How the hell was I supposed to focus now?

The professor lectured as I jotted down notes. Instead of actively paying attention to the notes, my head was cluttered with what I really wanted to say to Itachi.

I did not want to be together, as a couple just yet. I think it would be too soon, and put me in an emotional coma. I wanted to tell him about my frustration with the situation between us. And how I like him, as a person, and will like to be friends first.

I glanced at Itachi to see if he was affected by any of this. Outwardly, it seemed like he did not possess urge to say anything remotely romantic. He had a look of a businessman. I sighed for the nth time.

My eyes narrowed. I will not let him play with my heart or make me feel confused in any way. I took another look at him to see that he was staring at me.

This charcoal orbs had a look of concern in them, a small amount of softness. I glared at him. He looked pointedly at me and chuckled silently to himself.

Oh…If he weren't wearing expensive-looking business casual clothes I would have kicked him into next week.

I brought my attention away from Itachi and began focusing on notes. The professor was talking about racism and gender bias. It was interesting that there were many arguments regarding the issue. The professor also showed mini-clips that represented some sort of discrimination.

Even in a country like the United States, where a variety of people come together as a community has different types of discrimination. It was fascinating and terrible at the same time.

The professor ended the class with a question to all of us.

"Is there such a thing of everyone respecting each other and living in peace? Or are we all cursed with this cycle for the remainder of human existence? I want you all to think about this for the topic of your essays," the professor stated firmly, "Dismissed."

I gathered my materials and put them into my bag as Itachi did the same with his brief case. He looked at me with a serious look.

"Come," he commanded softly. I sighed and followed him to the end of the building hallway, and then I stopped,

"Where are we going?"

Itachi turned to me, still with a serious look, "We are going to my dorm so we can talk. Unless you have class."

I shook my head and followed him to his dorm.

The travel to his dorm room was as silent as ever. We finally got to his dorm room.

"Go ahead, Sakura," Itachi said lowly.

I was hesitating to go in this man's dorm. I looked at him with a worried expression. After a moment, I decided _what the hell _and went into this man's dorm, which was nicely decorated.

Everything in the room was silver and crimson. It was very simple, sophisticated, _so _Itachi. I sat on his bed as he sat next to me gently.

"What the hell did you mean by that?" I blurted out. I nearly smacked my head in irritation. I needed to stop embarrassing myself in front of Itachi, and Ino, and everyone else.

Itachi stayed silent for a moment until he repeated himself from before, "We will be whatever you want us to be Sakura."

I nearly gaped at how blunt he was about the matter.

"Itachi," I sighed, "After that kiss…I've been feeling a bit…overwhelmed. I never really had much experience with relationships whatsoever. I want to make the right decisions in life. I…I really like you as a person. I want us to be friends first. Then, if we want too, maybe..ummm…"

Itachi most likely noticed my nervousness and confusion in my voice. Fortunately, he interrupted my awful speech, "Sakura. We can be friends first if it will put you at ease." He took my shaking hand in his and held it, "I never wanted you to feel overwhelmed. As for the timing of the kiss, it may have been off, and I apologize for that. Let's continue our relationship as friends."

I nodded, clearly lost of words.

"I would spend more time with you at the moment, however I have clan business to take care of in the near future," Itachi said while letting go of my now warm hand.

"I understand," I said sighing again with a smile, "I have to eat lunch with my girls anyways."

Itachi nodded, "I will see you later then, Sakura."

I got up from the bed and headed out the door and bid Itachi goodbye. When I was a good block away from his dorm building, I cursed myself.

Would I _really _be able to be just friends with Itachi, after that kiss? My emotions have been all over the place lately. Maybe deep inside, I really needed someone to hold dear too. Maybe I am so desperate for comfort from another person who may understand or even sympathize what I am going through mentally. Maybe it's longing for deep conversations on rooftops, feeling relaxed, at ease, and at _peace. _

Itachi was able to give me that peace that I longed for. He was able to make me feel ordinary and extraordinary at the same time, like I was human being and a unique individual. Maybe I am not making sense but the bottom line is that he was my happiness.

I continued to walk towards the dining hall to meet up with my girls. Ino and TenTen were already in line getting their food. I quickly paid with my dining card for my lunch and make my way towards my girls. Ino was the first to notice me.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino waved at me. I gave them a small smile and waved back.

"Hey Pig."

"Are you feeling better Sakura?" TenTen asked politely. I nodded and grabbed a plate then put some vegetables on it.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Is Hinata running late?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, she had a test today in her Biology class." Ino shrugged and grabbed a BBQ pork bun to add to her plate, "She should be here soon though, if not then we could give her a call."

"Alright," I responded and finished gathering my food as we made our way to the table we normally sit at.

"Are you sure you are okay Sak?" TenTen asked calmly. I sighed, not really wanting to talk to them about my situation with Itachi. I suppose that I could tell them that Itachi and I are friends…and not lovers.

"Itachi and I have come to terms to be friends," I said awkwardly.

_Thunk._

Ino dropped her water on the floor along with the cup. I looked around to see if anyone noticed and saw a good amount of people staring at us. This wouldn't be the first time.

"You-You!" Ino couldn't get the words out correctly, "The FUCK? Friends? HOW in the HELL are you two _just _FRIENDS? I ought of-mmmmmhmmm!" Before Ino could say anymore TenTen was forced to quiet down Ino by putting her hand over Ino's loud mouth. I glared at Ino slightly irritated.

If everyone wasn't staring at our table in the first place, they definitely were now, thanks to Ino's outburst.

I could feel a headache coming.

"Yes," I replied to her outburst quietly, "_Friends. Good friends. _Now what ever comments or concerns you have about them, I don't want to hear it…at all." After I said this TenTen uncovered Ino mouth as Ino glared at me.

"_I'm _your friend Forehead," Ino said folding her arms, "Not some guy who thinks he can embarrass you in front of the entire campus. Can't you see he is just playing with your emotions? What type of guy does that?!"

I almost wanted to snap at Ino for what she just said. She didn't even _know_ Itachi. How could she say something so negative about him? However, instead of snapping at Ino, I smiled at her.

"We are all friends Ino," I said then took a bite of my steamed vegetables, "We both talked about the situation. It's fine. He's not trying to hurt me."

Ino stabbed her meat aggressively, "That's because you _like _him. You can't see someone for who they really are when you are blinded by what you want to see."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you would know more about the situation than me. Thanks Ino. Knew I could count on you."

"I'm just saying," Ino was chewing her BBQ beef, "The guy could go for any girl he wants. Why would he go for you? A young, naive freshman? It's so obvious. But you can't see it." As Ino was saying this, it reminded me of when Itachi was being so nice to me and making me feel special that day when he comfort me. I kept questioning him of his actions, only to me amazed by the selflessness of his motives. I understood completely where Ino was coming from however, she did not need to act like she had all the answers because she doesn't. And she never will have all the answers involving Itachi and me.

I continued to eat my food as if I didn't hear a word she said, when in reality I did. Was she jealous? At first I didn't think so but now I am getting suspicious. She sounded like she was resentful about the attention I was getting about Itachi. It took me a while to carefully craft my words before replying to Ino.

"Ino, you said it yourself that I need to experience different things in college. If Itachi is playing me for a fool it is something I will learn and grow from. It is something I must experience, a lesson I must learn, on my own. Thank you for being a great friend and looking out for me, but I am _fine._"

TenTen added to my speech before Ino had the chance to resort, "Sakura will be fine Ino. She's a tough girl."

Ino sighed in defeat, "Fine. I just want you to be careful."

I nodded, "I will. Thanks Ino."

Right after I thanked Ino, I saw Hinata run towards me with a red cheeks, sweaty forehead, and a worried look on her face.

"S-Sakura!" she called as the distance shortened between us. She looked like as if she was going to pass out.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" I nearly gasped at her exhausted state.

"S-Sasuke-san, huf huf, wanted to talk to you…ugh, quick."


End file.
